The Last Of True Love
by arockerpop
Summary: Centered before Ice Age 1.Diego remembers his past where he falls for a girl named Shira when they were teenagers, but there is a problem,Shira is getting married obligate with the future leader of the pack,Soto.Diego and Shira will escape together or something bad is going to happen when they going to escape?. Rating T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello eyeryone! This another history of Dira or Shiego :D **

**Thanks for the lectors who coments and read my another story (and don't worry Guest I know I'm terrible writen english so don't that not upsets me ;) but remember that was my first story) **

**please,enjoy! :)**

**PS: Ice Age is not mine, they belong to Blue Sky Studios...the only thing I own are my Ocs and the history**

* * *

The Last Of True Love

_I miss her laugh,her eyes...but most of all,I miss her with all my heart,my beautiful princess Shira...but she not exists anymore...that was my fault...all started many years before I met Manny,Sid and the little Pinky..._

* * *

7 years ago...

Diego was asleep with his head in his paws,until a familiar voice wakes him

"hey,wake up",said a female saber."wake up,stupid",the female said while she pushing Diego's head.

"what it is,sister?"

"its late,sleepyhead",she said with a playfully smile.

"for what,Madge?"

"today we join with another pack"

"oh",he said remembering.

"come on,sleepyhead...mom and dad are waiting out of the cave"

"ok",he follow his sister

Madge was Diego's twin sister,they were the same only that she has light green eyes than Diego like they and Madge's father has orange fur like his kids with light green eyes like his daughter and their mother has light brown and green hazel eyes like her son.

00000

"mom,dad I bring Diego",Madge said with Diego beside.

"its was time that the sleepyhead wake up",said ruffling his son's head

"Dennis,don't do that",whe she said that she began to lick her son's head"

"mom!",Diego walked away from his mother.

Madge began to laugh"come on,little brother,you don't want to be messy"

"I'm not messy!"he sticks his tongue to his sister.

Madge sticks her tongue to her brother.

"alright kids,lets go",said Dennis

Dennis and his wife Cosetts saw their kids playing while they walking to their pack

Madge sigh while she saw her kids playing;Dennis realized his wife sigh

"something wrong,babe?",he said with a worried face

"nothing...is just that our kids are growing up quickly"

"I know,babe",he nuzzle his wife.

00000

2 minutes later they arrived with they pack,when they arrive,another pack appear

"Jevert,my old friend"

"Michael,you said that we can join our packs"

"yeah...my son,Soto,can married with your daughter",when he said that Soto come beside his father

"Shira"

Shira come beside her father"yes,father?",she look at her father

"he gonna be your future husband",he pointed out to Soto.

_wow,_Diego thought to himself _she is very pretty...her sapphire eyes,her silver fur,her beautiful gray stripes...almost black_.Diego was looking at Shira and Madge realized that;she smile to herself.

"someone is in love",she said whispering playfully.

"shut up",he said whispering

"m-my future...husband?",she looking at her dad worried then to Soto who has a evily smlile in his face"but..."

"no buts,Shira",he said seriously to his daughter.

Shira look at his father worried and then her eyes catch Diego's eyes,they looked each other for a few seconds then her eyes back to see her father"yes,father",she nodded.

"okay then",said Jevert and Michael nodded.

"all the children can go play while the adults talk about importants things.

All the children of Michael and Jevert's packs went to play except Shira who was looking at her father

"you can go,Shira",Jevert said and Shira nodded.

00000

Almost in the sunset...some of the kids of the two packs had become kids was chasing each others'other were chatting and other were was chatting with another tigress and Diego was with his 'friends' Soto,Zeke,Oscar and Lenny.

"so,what do you thing guys?,I have a fiance",,Soto said happily.

"wondelful!,can I be the best man?",said Zeke,Soto hit him in the head with his paw.

"no,what do you think,Diego?"

"that is great!",Diego faked an evil grin on his face"just curiosity...what do you gonna do with her?"

"sure he has plans",Oscar said.

"I gonna make her my slave...make to has strongs cubs with me...until she serves me anymore,I gonna kill her",when Soto said that,Diego keep the urge to jump and attack Soto;_how he do that to a beautiful saber like Shira?_,Diego thought to himself.

"what about her father?",Lenny said and Soto shrug

"I gonna kill him,well changing the subject...you guys want to go to the woods until more later?",Soto said.

"I'm going",Oscar said.

"me too",Lenny said.

"me too",Zeke said.

"and you,Diego?",said Soto.

"I'm stay here",Diego said.

"ok,come on guys",Soto and the others walk away.

* * *

**That was the first chapter,soon I go to publish the next chapter :)**

**I hope you guys like this**

**but anyway read and review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter **

**Thanks to Shiego623 to read and review ;D (don't worry...Dira or Shiego is coming)**

**please enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

The Last of True Love

When Soto and the others left Diego growled

"if you hate them so much,why you're still in their group",Madge said behind Diego.

"because I have to",Diego said and the same time looking at Shira who was still chatting with the another tigress

Madge looked at her brother then to Shira"why you don't go and talk to her?"

"you kidding,right?",he said to his sister

"I'm not kidding...talk to her",she gave him a gesture with her paw"go"

Diego sighed deeply"ok"

Shira was talking with a friend,when they fishish they chatting,Shira had been left alone and Diego was behind

"mmm,h-hi",Diego said;Shira turned to see the same saber that she seen this morning

"oh,hi",she gave him the most beautiful smile tha he never see before"what's your name"

"I'm Diego"

"nice to meet you,Diego.I'm Shira"

"nice to meet you too,Shira",he was an awkward silence"you want a walk?"

"yeah",then they go to the woods (to the opposite side where Soto and the others gone)

00000

"so,what do you think about your marriage?,he asked her

Shira sigh"I don't know,I think it is unfair,he is not the saber for me...I wish my father were here",she murmured to herself,but Diego realized that

"I thought Jevert was your father",Shira shook with her head

"he was the second in command of my father,he forced me to call him father...but real father was Steven...he died when I was 6 years old,and my mother died when I was born",Diego knew was that meant...Shira is orphan

Diego felt sad for his new friend"I'm sorry so much"

Shira forced a smile"its ok",then she had an idea"come on,I want to show you something',she began to run,Diego behind her

"where we going?"

5 minutes later they arrived to see a cliff with a view of the sunset "this is my favorite place in the world,I felt here any emotions

"wow,that a beautiful place",Diego said in amazement

"yeah...but please don't tell anyone,I never bring someone here,just you"

"its ok,your secret is safe with me"

Shira smile to Diego"thanks",then she licks his cheek!"your a good friend"

Diego blushed"you...you too...you are my first real friend,well,besides my sister

Shira laughed a little then she looks his beautiful hazel green eyes...she stared at his eyes,same with Diego he looked hopelessly her beautiful sapphire eyes then they lean a little to each other. A few seconds later they lips were about to touch each other lips and...

"Shira,where are you?!",said a voice in the distance,the voice belonged to Jevert

Diego was separated from Shira with his eyes widened

Shira blushed"I...I have to go",she began to run,but Diego stop her with his voice

"wait!,see you tomorrow here?,he asked with a nervious voice

Shira smile"of course...see you tomorrow"

"ok,bye"

"bye",she began to run again

00000

"hey,Diego...your ok?",Madge said,Diego was involved in his thoughts"Diego?",Madge moved her paw in front his face"Diego?"

Diego returned to the reality"wha-what?",he turned to his sister

'if your ok"

"oh,yeah"

Madge sighed"Diego,can I tell you something?"

"yeah?"

"I know that you like Shira since you saw her,but...remember she get married when all have 17 years old,and this could be dangerous for you if you have something more than a friendship with her and someone discovers it...they could kill you or banish you from the pack",she warned to her brother

"I know but...something tell me that I have to protect her from all bad things in the world,Madge"

"ok Diego,but,...be careful. I don't want that they kill my little brother,ok?"

"hey!,I happen to be a remorseless assassin",he smile playfully

Madge rolls her eyes"yeah right",she said sarcastically

00000

1 month later

Diego approached his mother"mom?",Cosetts turned to see her son

"yes honey?"

"when you like someone you like someone...you should to tell your feelings?"

"yeah..or you would do a great mistake...you like someone,honey?

Diego looked down"yeah"

"I can know who is the lucky girl?"

Diego looked at his mother nerviously"S-Shira"Diego looked down again"I know its dangerous but..."

"honey...",Cosetts puts her paw on her son's chin and raises"if you like her so much is ok,just be careful that the others don't hurt you,ok?",Diego nodded

"I love you so much,son",she nuzzle her son's head

"I love you too...but mom!",he separated from his mother

"oh yeah,sorry"

"I should tell Shira that I like her?"

"yeah"

"ok",Diego took a deep breath and walk away to find out Shira

* * *

**In the next chapter more Dira or Shiego :)**

**and please read an review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey eyeryone! sorry for not update since tuesday...I had run out of ideas,until this morning when I was listened all my songs in my Ipod, I was inspired when I heard At This Moment-Michael Buble **

**Oh thanks to HamSquad,Icey K,Ivett,dodgerxrita and Shiego 623 for read and review my history :) that means a lot to me**

**Anyway,here's the next chapter ;)**

**PS: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

The Last of True Love

Shira was sitting on the cliff watching the sunset while Diego was walking nerviously towards her _what if she only see me as a friend? _he thought to himself

"h-hey",he said nerviously

Shira turned to see her best friend"hey Diego",she smile at her best friend then she realizedthat Diego had a nervious look on his face"Diego...something wrong?",she looked at him with a worried look,Diego shook his head

"no...Shira?",he said

"yeah?",her worried look chage to a curious's face

"I have to tell you something"

"what it is?",her heart began to race very fast

"I...I love you..so much,Shira..I-I want to protect you from everything bad in the world,including from Soto",he said to her

Shira smile"come here...I have a surprise for you",Diego sat in front of Shira

"what it is?"

"just close your eyes"

"just close your eyes or you not receive your surprise",Diego rolls his eyes playfully and then close his eyes

When Diego close his eyes,Shira approached to him closing her eyes and her lips touch Diego's lips. Diego opened his eyes in surprise but he return to close again when he ralaxed. When they separated

"I love you too,Diego...so much",Diego and Shira smile to each other

"we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?",he said nerviously

"yes,but..."

"but?"

"we could get in trouble"

"I gonna try to do everything to stay us out of the problems",he nuzzled her cheek

"but Soto will kill you,or the others",she push her head down his chin"

"they don't",he nuzzled her head with his chin

* * *

6 years later

Soto was sitting outside they cave **(A/N all the sabers live in the same cave)**

"Diego,come here",Soto said

"yeah Soto?",said Diego,with now with 16 years old

"I want you to look after my fiance...according to the traditions,when is your birthday number 16 you can spend a day ALONE...but I want you to look after her...look that she not escape...if she escape,the humans take the charge to kill her...so go"

"yes Soto",he nodded with his head but inside of him he was happily that he would spend time with his girlfriend Shira

"I trust in you,Diego",he said. Since his father's death,Soto turned more serious and more diabolical than before when he has 11 years old

Diego nodded and he began to run to the woods to look after Shira (and spend time with her)

00000

Shira was walking into the woods _the only thing that I love of this pack_ (besides Diego) _is that I can spend time-_something behind her interrupted her thoughts. Shira pins the thing down

"wow easy,kitty...its just me!",Diego laughed

"since you are behind me,softie?",she gave him a playfull smile

"since a few seconds,but,changing the subject...happy birthday,Shira"

She smile at her boyfriend"thanks"

He smile at her back,then he put his paws around her waist approached to her a kind. He give her a sweet kiss"I love you"

"I love you too",she leave him to stand up

"come I have a present for you",he grabbed her paw

"where we going?"

"you'll know when you see it"

00000

5 minutes later

"ok,we arrive",he off his paw from her eyes

"wow",Shira was surprised for the view.A waterfall,water orange by the sun's refrection in the water,two mountains right next to the waterfall and the other mountain to the other side of the waterfall"this is just beautiful...thanks",Shira licks her boyfriend's cheek

He smile at his girlfriend"you welcome...come,I bring some to eat

00000

When they finished it was night. Diego and Shira were lying on they backs looking an the stars

"look at that",Diego pointed to the sky"that looks like a sloth"

Shira began to laugh"a green and smelly sloth",that cause Diego laugh

"you miss them",Shira asked suddenly

Diego sigh"yeah...but my parents has wanted me and Madge to be happy",he looked at Shira and smile"...and I am"

Shira smile and looked at him"me too",she put her right paw around his waist and the other on his chest and kiss him"I love you"

"I love you too"

Shira sigh then she walk away and sat down slightly away from Diego. Diego look at her with a worried look and walk to her. He sat at her side

"what it is,Shira?"

"only one year more,and you and me...",she put her head on his warm chest and she began to cry

"that never gonna happen"

She looked to his eyes with tearful eyes and tears around her cheeks"how?"

"we gonna escape"

"but whay about your sister?"

"my sister gonna left the pack too"

"I don't know,Diego",she said not very sure and she separated a little from Diego

Diego looked her eyes"please...come with me,I want to spend the rest of my life with you,I want to have...to have a family with you,Shira...I want...I want you to marry me"

Shira was surprised"wha-what?"

"Shira...",he looked at her with tears in his eyes"will you marry me?"

* * *

**ooohh! Diego asked Shira to marry with him :3 **

**When I was written this part I was screamed because I figured Diego asked Shira to be his wife and my mom was looked at me with a WTF face...xD**

**I going to update this Monday,tomorrow I can't...I promise you guys ;)**

**but please read an review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everybody! **

**thanks to Shiego 623 to read and review the previous chapter! ;D**

**here is the fourth chapter as I promised ;)**

**please enjoy!**

**PS: Ice Age is not mine...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

The Last of True Love

_"Shira...",he looked at her with tears in his eyes"will you marry me?"_

* * *

"Diego,I...",she said and then her surprised expression change to a smile"yes..yes!",she was crying and laughing in the same time

Diego's tears round down his cheeks and he smile at her...showing that he is now the most happiest tiger in the Shira give him a sweet kiss;Diego hugged her"I promise Shira...that I will make you the most happiest tigress in the world",he whispered in her ear

"you done every time I'm with you"

"you too",he looked all her beautiful face,then he looked her eyes and smile at her"when this is over...",his smile gets bigger"you will be my wife",he kissed her"my beautiful princess Shira"

Shira laughed"and you are mi handsome heroe Diego"

He put his paw on her neck and began to stroke her neck"we have to sleep,ok?"

"ok",she kissed her"I love you"

"I love you too,Shira",he nuzzled her

Both Diego and Shira snuggles together and they fell asleep...but they didn't that someone has seen them,then he grinn evilly and began to ran _they don't have to see the light of the day again...and you'll see,Diego"_he/she tought to him/herself

* * *

**I know is short and I'm so sorry!**

**who is at the end? we don't know until the next chapter **

**Madge: hey guys...what going on?**

**how you enter here?**

**Madge: your mom let me enter**

**But my mom is not here,she's going out when I begin to write the chapter **

**Madge: she let me enter when she was going**

**0.0 you touch something?**

**Madge: no,but your house is strange**

**(rolls the eyes) read and review,please :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Important Please Read

**hey everybody I'm sorry if I late but is summer and there is the beach,family gatherings and I have no time to write...if you saw me in the review is because I was conected in my Ipod and just reading the stories (I don't like to write my story in my Ipod,is better write in my laptop,in my opinion)**

**So,the point is that I can't update through friday in the afternoon or saturday then I'm going to Orlando in the night to visit my aunt for 1 1/2 week and in her house there is no internet **

**I hope you guys understand and I'm sorry...see you friday in the afternoon of saturday **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everybody! this is my last chapter (for now) **

**I don't have works this time so...PLEASE ENJOY! ;D**

**PD: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

The Last of True Love

In the next morning...

Diego wake up and he saw that he still snuggled to his beautiful Shira,he smile and he began to nuzzled her neck. Shira smile but then she opened her eyes widened

"oh no"

"what?",he asked curious

Shira look at the sun."we have to go"

"why?",then he realized."oh right,let's go"

00000

"see you later,ok?",Diego said

"ok",Shira gave him a brief kiss on the lips"I love you"

"I love you too,kitty",he saw how his girlfriend ran off the woods to her cave,where her 'father' was waiting her

"Where were you?",he looked at his 'daughter' seriously

"I'm sorry,father...",she tried to explain but Jevert interrupted her

"you going to married in 1 year,Shira...practice your punctuality. Now...go inside the cave"

"yes,father",then Shira entered to the cave

00000

Diego ran to Soto

"she discovered your presence"

"no,sir",he said seriously to Soto

"good...if you keep this up I'll make you my second in command"

_if I don't kill you first..._Diego thought to himself."That would be a great honor,Soto",then Diego saw his sister."Excuse me,sir...Madge",he ran to her sister

"oh hey Diego",she smile at her brother

"I have to talk to you...alone"

"ok",she follow Diego to the woods

00000

In the woods

"what the matter,Diego?

"we gonna escape tonight"

"ok...you talk about it with Shira?"

"yes"

"ok so...what time we going to leaving?"

"when all fell asleep...we going to search Shira,then we going to the South"

"why we have to going to the South?"

"because there is safe"

Madge look at him for as second,then she smile.

"Mom and dad would be proud of you"

Diego smile at his sister.

"they would be proud of you too"

Madge looat him with a smile and tearfully eyes

"I miss them,Diego"

"me too,me too",Diego hugged his sister when she began to cried

"stupid humans"

"I know...I hate them too",he whispered near to her ear

* * *

**sooo theres is the chapter**

**so Diego and Madge's parents were killed by humans and they hate them :/**

**don't worry the action is coming soon ;D**

**see you in one week or two**

**please read and review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I'm back!**

**Well,I'm back yesterday but I was tired and I decided to write today**

**soo..please enjoy! ;)**

**PD: I don't own Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_The Last of True Love_

__Meanwhile Diego and Madge continue they embrace,someone was listed all they conversation;it smile evilly _Tonight I'm going to put my plan in action_,it thought to it began to run away.

00000

Back with Diego and Madge...

Madge put her brother away as she clean her tears with her paw."so,how was your night with Shira?"

"oh is was nice...Madge?"

"yeah?",she looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm going to marry with Shira",he almost whispered because he was afraid about what his sister going to say and react about this.

Madge covered her mouth with her paw."are you kidding,right?"

"no",he whispered expecting what his sister going to say.

"oh my Gosh...that great!",she cried happily while Diego just looked surprised.

"wait a minute...your not mad?",he was expecting a long talk with Madge or hearing her yelled about how dangerous that could be.

"no...I'm happy"

"b-but...",he was still a little surprise of Madge's reaction.

"you was expecting a long talk with me or a angry yelled coming from me?...no,I'm happy for you two",she smiled and nuzzle her brother's cheek.

"wow your very soft",he said playfully to his sister.

"no,I happen to be a remorseless assassin",she gave him a playfully smile.

"hey,that my line not yours!",he smile at her playfully.

She rolled her eyes playfully."yeah,yeah...whatever,my little brother",she gave him a playfully-evilly smile to her brother.

"hey!,just because you born 5 minutes before me that not means that you are my big sister",he pretended that he was ofended.

Madge began to laught."you have to learn to act,my little brother"

00000

Back with the misterious animal...

The animal was still running until it arrived to the sabers' cave.

"you disappeared all night,Oscar",a voice said behind Oscar.

Oscar turned to see Jevert behind him."I'm just wanna a walk and then I fall asleep,sir",Oscar said to Jevert.

"mmm,for a moment I was thinking that you was with my daughter",Jevert gave Oscar a killer look.

"I will never do that,sir",Oscar said while he still carrying his composure but inside he scare of dead for Jevert's look.

"I hope that is true what you say",Jevert looked at him for a few seconds before leave.

When Jevert leave Oscar groaned in silence _Tonight you have to swallow your looks,Jevert_,Oscar thought to himself. Then he looked at Shira who was walking;he smile evilly to himself as he was walking towards Shira.

"so,how you spend your night?",Oscar said behind Shira.

Shira turned to Oscar."that not your bunisses,Oscar",she groaned at him.

"wow calm down,rude girl...I'm just was asking",he began to laught.

"what you want?",she ask her with anger in her voice.

"nothing...I'm just asking for Soto...I'm HIS second in command",Oscar smile evilly while Shira was surprised.

"I-I'm thought that Diego was his second in command",she was still surprised

"oh he still his second in command...but soon I'm gonna be Soto's NEW second in command",he smile triunfally

"what do you mean?",she ask with corcern in her voice wordering what Oscar gonna do with her secret fiancee.

He laught evilly just to make Shira more angry and the same time more worried.

"you gonna see that soon Shira",he whispered in her ear and then he desappeared in the forest.

* * *

**oohh what Oscar plan can be? see that in the next chapter**

**so in this chapter was DiegoxMadge (brotherhood)**

**ok I'm going to sleep now u.u I'm very tired...see you soon in the next chapter!**

**please read and review!...they means a lot to me**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everbody! There is the new chapter**

**please enjoy!**

**PD: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_The Last of True Love_

When Oscar leave to the forest Shira feel her heart stop _What he means with that?_,she thought to herself _What he gonna do with Diego?_,then she began to worried again about Diego;she shook her head _No,he just was kidding...he wants to annoy me that all_,that thought calm down her,but,if Oscar said the true...he going to kill Diego or something worse-_No_,she shook her head again _This has to be a joke...he just was want to annoy me_,she continued her walk to clear her mind.

00000

Meanwhile Oscar was walking in the forest to review his plan;he know that his plan was crazy,but,he was sure that it could be perfect _So first I'm going to wait Diego,Madge and Shira,next when they are near to the human village I'm going to wake up the dogs _(or wolves) _and when the dogs awake and see them and they began to bark,they barks gonna wake the humans and when the humans see Diego,Madge and Shira they gonna follow them...then my pack gonna wake and the humans are gonna attack my pack...then when everyone will distracted fighting with each other I'm going to kill and when I finish with Diego I'm going to finish with his sister and then his little girlfriend...there is a great plan and nothing gonna stop me ja ja ja_,he thought to himself;his plan was perfect nothing wrong gonna happen with his plan...or that's what he think. 

00000

Meanwhile Diego was sitting in the cliff waiting for the night _What if someone of the pack awake a see us escaping or what if the humans see us_,Diego thought to himself and then he shook his head _No...everything gonna be fine,Shira and Madge are going to be in my side_,but the problem is what if he can't to protect Shira and his sister?...what he gonna do if something wrong with them;he again shook his head _No everything gonna be fine_,he thought to himself again...but he din't know that he was wrong.

* * *

**yeah I know is was very short but I want to explain in this chapter about what Oscar's plan could be;the next chapter gonna be more long...I hope **

**so,I hope you guys enjoy this,and don't forget to...**

** read and review! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm ssoooo soorry,guys! **

**I'm really,really sorry...my school started two days after my last updated and another thing is that I'm new in that school and my parents told me: "is a new school...and you know that this school is hard and the teachers are hards to,so involved more on your studies and forget for a while the computer and the Ipod".**

**So I used the computer just to read some fanfic but I don't have time to write and,thanks God,now I have time to write this chapter :D.**

**I have two things to tell:**

**First:**

**I gonna tried to update the weekends...if I don't have to study..**

**Second:**

**I never,never forget to continue my stories because when I started to read fanfiction a year ago I relazed that some fanfics was incomplete like the sequel of Ice Age: Lost and Found but I don't blame him/her for not update...anyway I promise myself that if one day I can write fanfics I never gonna leave my stories...and I always gonna write to my lectors or fans...so don't worry DonTheHero ;D **

**Soo there is the chappie...enjoy! :D**

**PD: I don't own or Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios **

* * *

_The Last of True Love_

The night comes fast...and,well,is important for Diego,Shira and Madge...and is too very important to Oscar because to night he gonna start his evil plan. When all he sabers fell asleep,two teenagers get up and went outside the cave to search another saber teenager and the two teenagers are Diego and Madge searching the another saber teenager named Shira. But the two siblings don't know that Oscar was watching them.

00000

Meanwhile with Oscar

When Diego and Madge leave to search Shira,Oscar get up and went to the woods to stay near to the humans' camp but no to close because the dogs **(A/N: or wolves)** could persist Oscar's smell.

00000

Meanwhile with Madge,Diego and Shira

Diego,Madge and Shira enter to the woods in silent nervous about what gonna happen if one of the sabers' pack awake and realize that they were no there or if the humans' dogs persist they smell.

"so what the plan?",Shira asked to her boyfriend and his sister.

"my little brother was thinking about going to the south",Madge answered Shira's question,just to recieved a quickly look from her brother a little angry for the 'my little brother'.

"to the south?",Shira grows curios.

"yeah...if we going to the south we gonna be save there",Diego said to his girlfriend.

"and when we gonna be there?",Shira asked again.

"well,I think we gonna be there in a few hours",Madge answered.

"I think we have to stay quiet now because we are close to the humans' camp",Diego told to the two sabers girls who when Diego said that they quietly stay quiet.

00000

Meanwhile with Oscar

Oscar's POV

When I heard Diego,Madge and Shira so close I grin evilly _it's time to put my plan into action_,I think to myself. I walk close to the dogs and hide in the bushes to wait Diego and his stupid little family pass in front the dogs,when they pass stealthily I grinned again and purpose I step a twig waking inmediately the dogs who start to bark when they saw me. The humans quickly saw me and in the distant Diego,Madge and Shira;some humans started to follow me and the others started to follow them who begans to run...I was leading those stupids humans to my camp.

Meanwhile with Diego,Madge and Shira

Diego's POV

When I heard the humans I fells my heart stop...the humans are follow us.

"oh no",I said in shock.

"the humans",Madge and Shira said at the same time.

I shook my head is not time to be in shock.

"we have to run...now!",when I said that I started to run with Shira and Madge by my side...but then four humans blocked our way... we have no escape.

"for the left!",I heard my sister said so we started to run to the left as fast as we can. A few minutes later we stop.

"well...I...think...we...lost...them",Shira said while trying to catch the breath. I approached to her and started nuzzle her head while she was huddled against my chest...then we heard screams;we ran to the screams and what we saw surprised us.

"oh my Gosh",I heard Shira whispered in shock.

Our camp was on fire...and the humans were invading and killing some of our species

* * *

**well I hope you like and enjoy this chapter :D**

**I know I promised to write a large chapter but I have to work about this**

** soo,what gonna happen next? check it out in the next chapter**

**Now are 3:52 pm and I want to go to sleep u.u**

**so goodnight and don't forget to read and review! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody!**

**Finally I can write in peace;I don't have test!...yet**

**soo I'm back with the new chappie and I have to say that one or two chapters more and then the story ends:'(...but don't worry about it...when you guys read the end...well I don't want to ruin the end but...nah forgive about what I said right now (xD)**

**Oh,I want to say too to all the readers that live in New York or have families in N.Y I just want to say that...well Wesnesday was 12 years since the tragedy with the Twins Towers and I just want to say sorry to all the people who lost families in these terrible tragedy...Wenesday were starting in the T.V the film of Nicolas Cage of the Twins Towers (I forgive the film's name) and yesterday the film about the airplane 93 that felt in Pennsylvania...oh Gosh how much I cry with these film...but anyway as I said before I'm sorry to all the people who lost families in the tragedy of the Twins Towers**

**PD: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_The Last of True Love_

__Normal's POV

"we have to help them!",Madge said with panick in her voice.

"no,we don't have time to help them,Madge",Diego said in a serious voice.

"Madge is right...we have to help them",Shira said approving what Madge said.

"but-",Diego tried to say but his sister interrupt him.

"Diego,we have to...I know that we hate this pack like mom and dad did,but...they help the pack beside everything...like mom and dad want to do the same",Madge said a little serious.

Diego knew that his sister was right but...he was still afraid about what going to happen if he can't protect his sister and his girlfriend...Madge and Shira are his only family. Diego think about it for a minute and then with a sigh he nodded.

"ok"

Shira and Madge nodded and they started to run to they old pack's camp.

00000

It was horrible...humans killing tigers in front on his eyes again...it was the second time that this happen...but this time is worst that the last time _how they found us?_,he think to himself. He knew that the humans were pretty close to his pack,but not to much that the human's dogs can smell them...but now they were here. He was afraid that the humans kill him...like the humans did with his dad. Soto began to attack all the humans that were in his way. Then he saw Diego with Madge...and Shira?...since his future wife spend time with them?...but that don't care now...all that care now is how they have to get out of here.

* * *

**I'm sorry again...is short but I want the best part for the next chapter**

**Madge: yeah right**

**Madge,you're back! (put the arms around Madge's neck in a hug)**

**Madge: so,you miss me,huh?**

**What?!,no! (put Madge away) **

**Anyway,please and Review!**

**Madge: and please make her to admit that she miss me! :3**

**Shut up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry to make you guys wait,but,I have homeworks and tests :(...the school is killing me.**

**Anyway,remember in the previous chapter when I told there gonna be 1 or 2 chapters more?,well,there gonna be one chapter more and...FINISH!**

**Thanks to all the lectors who read and review the previous chapter...a thounsand thanks ;D**

**Well I hope you enjoy it and...well,I expecting you guys to kill me because...well you going to see it in this chapter **

**PD: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_The Last of True Love_

Soto began to run towards Diego,Madge and Shira...

"Diego,Shira!",Soto said when he was near.

Diego groaned."what he want now?",Diego whispered to his sister but Madge just shrugged her shoulders.

"what are you guys doing here and when MY girlfriend spend time with you too?",said Soto with anger in his voice thinking will be going on between Diego and Shira. Diego just growled to him.

"look Soto,I'm not you're girlfriend or you're future wife...not anymore",Shira said a little anger just to receive a slap by Soto.

Diego jumped on Soto with anger;Madge and Shira tried to stop Diego but the can't,he was a male with anger in all his body...when they attacked each other a spear come between Diego,Soto,Shira and Madge...a group of humans running towards them.

Diego looked at Shira and Madge with corcened."Shira,Madge...RUN!"

"but...",Madge and Shira tried to say but for they surprise Soto interrupted them.

"Diego is right you have to go now!",with that Diego and for his surprise Soto behind him.

Madge just groaned."come on,Shira we have to get out of here"

"what about Diego?",Shira said corcened about her fiancee.

"he is going to be okay,beside,Soto is with him...come on!",Shira looked again to Diego and Soto who was distracting the humans,with a sigh she follow Madge to the forest.

* * *

Shira's POV

I follow Madge when I see her stopped seeing something with horror.

"Madge,what wrong?",I asked her but she just stood there shocked,so I followed her gaze to see...

"oh my Gosh",I whispered...Jevert was laying in the floor,blood around his neck,his eyes was opens and he have big scratchs in all his body.

"whatever who do that to Jevert is not was a human...",Madge finally said after a few minutes.

"but...who?",I looked at her with corcened.

"I don't know...come on",Madge started to run and I behind her.

After a few minutes we was in front me and Diego's cliff..

"we going to rest her for a-",before Madge can finish her sentence something from the bushes pinned her and attaked her...a saber,a male saber!.

"Madge!",I run towards them to help Madge when I jumped into the saber he pushed me and hit me with a rock losing the consciousness.

00000

Normal's POV

Madge's eyes windened when she saw her friend inconsciousness;with all her anger she jumped into the saber and began to attaked each other. The saber give Madge a slap with his claws rolling down he pushed her away;when he stood in his feets he ran to Madge as Madge do the same,Madge bite his neck making him to scream of pain...he with anger pinned her and began to kick her in the stomach;Madge push him away and he was going to kick her in the face with his claws but Madge was more faster and pulled herself away as she give him that kick;Madge,with all her force pulled him against another tree making him to lost the started to walk towards Shira who was laying in the floor when that same saber jumped into Madge making her scream and began to bite her neck making now scream Madge again but this time of pain. He,without care Madge's screams,just sank more his fangs in Madge's neck. When Shira wake up see that the saber was killing Madge her eyes turned windened and began to fell a few tears around her cheeks.

"no",Shira whispered before jumped into the saber again as they was rolling until Shira was about to falloff the cliffbut luckily she hadcaught from the brink with her paws;the saber smile at her evilly and in this moment Shira recognized him.

"Oscar?",Shira asked curios but in the same time in anger.

Oscar still smiling at her evilly."oh is very sad to kill a beautiful saber like you and Madge...but it was orders of Diego and Soto,of course"

"w-what?",Shira's eyes watery without believe what Oscar was saying."you're lying!...Diego never..."

"Diego was lying you and Madge since the begining...he was just using you because you're like a princess,he never loved you"

"Shira..he is lying..don't believe him...Shira",Madge whispered with the force she was still having.

Shira began to cry and Oscar just grinned evilly _oh yeah,she thinking is all true_,Oscar said to himself.

"so,there no reason to live anymore,Shira...goodbye",Oscar said before put his claws into Shira's paws and making her to drop the brink and fell to the water.

"Shira",Madge whispered with tears in her eyes.

Oscar smile evilly and began to run to the forest leaving Madge alone who was trying to keep her eyes open but she can't as she began to see all around was begining to turn black...

* * *

**yeah,so as I said before I expecting you guys to kill me in whatever you want in the coment or in the PM**

**I go to tried to put the last chapter in friday,ok?**

**so please read and review! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! yeah...I promised you guys to updated the last friday,but my teacher surprised me with a homework about to interview a doctor...and what I gonna do?...and then two tests... oh God I want a holidays for a year xD**

**Bad news my friends this is the last chapter :(...but-**

**Madge: don't worry there is gonna be a sequel! :D**

**MADGE! you ruined the surprise!**

**Madge: is was a revenge for what you do with me...beside you want them to suffer?**

**yeah...buahahaha!**

**Madge: ...**

**okay guys enjoy!**

**PD: Ice Age don't belong to me...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_ The Last of True Love_

Meanwhile with Diego and Soto

Diego dodged a spear and then attacked the human killing him in the act...Soto was doing the same beside he was scare if the humans are going to kill him as they did to his father,he was repenting about staying to help Diego...he could leave Diego and the humans here and escape...but if he do that how he can survive alone...beside bears,wolfs or humans can kill him in one second.

"Diego,we have to get out of here!",Soto cried.

Diego looked at Soto and then the that moment Lenny and Zeke appeared running as the can run.

"They many guys!",Zeke said.

"oh we see that now,Zeke",Lenny said with sarcams in his voice.

Diego stay looking at the humans as he remember Shira and Madge.

"you guys escape...I gotta find Shira and Madge",Diego said as he started walk away,but Lenny stop him.

"I going with you",Lenny put his paw in Diego shoulder.

"I going too!",Zeke said in his always normal voice.

"Me too",Soto said.

Diego looked at them and then he nodded and run away with Lenny and Zeke...Soto just stayed here thinking in his revenge he want of the humans and Diego.

* * *

Meanwhile with Diego,Lenny and Zeke

Diego was still running but he stoped when he smell something in the air;Lenny and Zeke stoped too when they caught the smell too.

"is that...?",Lenny can't to finish his sentence when Diego interrupt him.

"blood",Diego said with concerned as he ran to the blood owner.

5 minutes later they found the same body Shira and Madge found.

"what the...",Diego said when he saw Jevert slaying in the floor as Lenny and Zeke was walking towards the body,he saw footprints as he knows it belong to Shira and Madge."they was here".

"so they have to be near,right?",Diego turned to see Soto behind him.

"I think so...come on",Diego follow the footprints with Lenny and Zeke as Soto was to do the same,but,a noises in the bushes call his attention;he looked at the guys who walk away and then he start to walk to the bushes.

* * *

Diego was looking at the footprints as he caught another smell of blood but this time is was near...he run to the smell and then...

"no...",Diego said as tears was rolling down his cheeks. Lenny and Zeke's eyes was windened.

* * *

Soto still walking to the bushes and then he saw a figure of a saber.

"Oscar?",Soto said in confusion.

"y-yeah",Oscar said a little scare as Soto looked at his fangs full of blood.

Soto looked at the dead body and then at Oscar with a evilly smile."you kill him?"

Oscar can't said anything because Soto's evilly smile,so he just nodded.

"good job...but it looks like you kill something more",he raised a eyebrow,then he realized."you kill Madge or Shira?"

"b-both",Oscar said a little nervious.

Soto was a little angry because he kill Shira...now how he could mate with?...but he has another idea so he leave his angry to the other side.

"excellent...you complete the first part of my plan"

Oscar looked surprised."w-what?"

"I want revenge of Diego and the humans..and my first plan was broke Diego's heart...so,I want you to spy the humans' camp and find something with what we could revenge of the humans",as Soto finish,Oscar just nodded and ran to the humans' camp.

Soto just smile evilly...oh yeah his plan gonna work.

* * *

"Madge!",Diego ran towards his sister."Madge,please,please...wake up!",Diego's tears start to rolling down again as he hide his face in Madge's neck...then he heard a groan...its was Madge!

"D-Diego",Madge said in a whisper.

"Madge...you alive!",Diego looked at her with a little of hope.

"n-not for...long",Diego's eyes windened and Madge started to cry."D-Diego I-I'm sorry"

"a-about what?",Diego said quickly.

"Shi-Shira...",Madge said in sobs.

"where...where is she?",Diego ask worried.

"D-Diego...she..is de-dead",Diego's eyes was watery."she fell from...the cli-cliff"

"who do this,Madge?!...WHO DO THIS?!",Diego's tears fell wildly around his cheeks.

"is was...",Madge slowly close her eyes and stop breathing.

"Madge?",Diego shook his sister wildly..but not response from her."Madge!",he began to hide his face again in Madge's neck as he cry wildly."I'm sorry Madge",he whispered to his sister and he lick her cheek;Diego looked over the cliff and fell to the floor."S-Shira I-I love you...I always was and I always will...",he whispered as Lenny and Zeke looked each other sadly;then Soto appeared running when he saw the scene he smile inside.

"Diego..",Diego turned to see Soto."I'm sorry about what happened and..".Diego interrupt him.

"I'm going to leave",Diego walk to the woods but Soto stopped him with his voice.

"you don't want revenge,Diego...revenge of the humans?...beside they kill your family as they kill mine..all our families",Diego he was right...the humans kill all they families.

Oscar appeared running"guys,guys!"

"Oscar,you alive!",Zeke said.

"what is it,Oscar?",Soto asked.

"I found out that the leader have a wife...a pregnant wife",Soto smile evilly.

"so...what we waiting?...come on to take his wife!",Zeke cried as he make a position to attack.

"not now,you idiot...better we have to wait to the woman to have the baby and the we take it as our food"Soto said."so what do you said guys?...we take our revenge?",Soto asked to the,now,pack

"yeah!",Zeke cried happily.

"yes",Oscar said.

"yes",Lenny said.

"and you,Diego?...you're gonna take your revenge?...for Shira and you're sister?",Soto asked.

Diego turned and looked at his sister's dead body and then looked at Soto with a evilly smile in his face."yeah"

* * *

1 year later...

_Then when I have my 17 years old...I meet Manny,Sid and Pinky with them...well you have to know the rest of the story...one year pass when I lost my sister,my girl friend...my Shira,my beautiful Shira I never found her...I think Madge was right,she is dead;we have new members in the herd Ellie and her oppusums brothers Crash and Eddie,but I want to leave the herd because I'm jealous of Manny he is going to have his own family with Ellie...all I wanted with Shira...a family.I'm leaving too because I want to escape for a new adventure for escape of my past...My last of true_ _love_.

The End?

* * *

**aannd finish!**

**I'm going to write the sequel in friday...PROMISED**

**ooh,thanks to all who read and review this story...thanks a lot! ;D**

**see you soon! ;D**


End file.
